MMU The Marauder's Map Union
by MaraudersReiandSei
Summary: Ever wonder what Hogwarts was like when Remus, Sirius, James (and Peter) where students? Years one through seven of the Marauder's years at school. DO NOT read if you haven't read the third HP book. Be ready to laugh, a lot.
1. A warning and Ch almost 1

Ever wonder what Hogwarts was like when Remus, Sirius, James (and Peter) where students? Years one through seven of the Marauder's years at school. DO NOT read if you haven't read the third HP book. Be ready to laugh, a lot.

**Disclaimer: **

**Rei**: Sei, I'm too tired, will you do the honors?

**Sei**: Rei doesn't own the Marauders, he wishes he did so he could publish this but we all know he'd never make it past the editors anyway Bang ouch, what was that for? Anyways he also doesn't own Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Snape, etc. He does however own this story and it's ideas, and Lassie (no, not the dog, his laptop) and if I make one more wisecrack I'll probably be locked in the closet (hahaha, sorry, no jokes) and that's all....

**Rei**: Thank you Sei...I think....So...I know I'm not good at writing intros but this is the prologue/warning for MMU.

**DO NOT** read this story **IF:**

Û You dislike laughing your head off

Û You haven't read the third Harry Potter book

Û Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter are not characters you like

Û Peter Pettigrew is your fav. character & you can't stand to see him made fun of every chapter...

Û You don't like long stories

Û You aren't willing to wait a while for a new chapter

Û You dislike creativity

Û You like sad, depressing stories

This story is rated** E **for Everyone (hahaha...)

So, Now that that is taken care of, it will be a week before the first four chapters are up but chapter one should be up VERY soon. Please bear with my slowness, it takes a while for me to type the story up...

Sincerely,

R.J.L

**Rei**: Reviewers get ice cream!

**Sei**: but I like cookies....

**Rei**: -- Fine, reviewers get ice cream AND cookies

**Sei**: YAY

**Rei**: Why do I put up with you

**Sei**: Because I live with you and you have to?

**Rei**:.... locks Sei in the closet

**Sei**: how many times are you going to do that to me???

**Rei**: However many it takes...

**Sei**: .... On to chapter one!

Chapter ½ 

Remus Lupin gave an exasperated sigh glancing at his ticket. He was standing in the middle of a rather large train station, and while there were plenty of muggles around he could ask for help, they would most likely think he was crazy. He was standing between platforms nine and ten trying to figure out how he was supposed to get onto platform 9 and ¾. "Come on Peter, if you're scared, just run, honey, I promise you it'll be fine but you're going to be late!" Remus turned around to look at where the voice was coming from to see a boy his age and what appeared to be his mother standing in front of one of the columns. Seeing their baggage he guessed they were not muggles (the wand sticking out of the other boys pocket was a big clue) and went up to them nervously. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me, I can't figure out how to get onto platform 9 and ¾ and I'm afraid I'll miss the train soon..." Remus asked the other boy's mom a little nervously. She smiled at him knowingly. "Of course dear, it's my son Peter's first time here as well. You just go through this column here, by the way where are your parents?" she asked looking around. Remus shifted uncomfortably "They uh...couldn't make it. Busy with work. Thank you for your help!" he added cheerfully. "Peter is it?" Remus asked, getting a slight nod from the smaller boy. "Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you, we should probably get going or we will miss the train." Remus smiled and picked his bag up again, heading toward the column. Peter's mom smiled, "Bye honey, have a good year, write lots! You have a good year too Remus, you two better stay out of trouble!" She added as an afterthought as the two boys stepped through the column.


	2. MMU ch 1 So it began

Rei: Well, finally got chapter 1 up...I'm very sorry for the horribly long wait, school and bloody homework and all that....

Sei: YOU PROMISED

Rei: All right, all right, Cookies and Ice Cream for:

**Sun-Princess2**- here are your cookies and ice cream. No it won't always be Remus' POV, It will be in Remus, Sirius, James, (And Peter's) POV depending on the situation, sometimes it will just be third person. (Enjoy the cookies and ice cream!)

**Samia**- Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the idea, please continue to read and R&R, here are your cookies and ice cream!

**Cold-night09**- Calm down mate Oo I know you can't wait for me to post the next chapter. Lol, Well it's here now, so here's your cookies and ice cream, enjoy!

**Cruel Shiva**- Lol, it would be nice to be let in on your 'plan', but I would like it to be a surprise, too. So how 'bout I just give you your cookies and ice cream, and you keep reviewing (and you can speed up the RP pace a little) Enjoy!

Sei: Are you done yet -- I wanna read the story!

Rei: Oo Sei, you've already read it

Sei: ...oh, yeah, HEY, Where are my ice cream and cookies???

Rei: you didn't review....

Sei: Glare

Rei:.... sighs and hands him his ice cream and cookies

Sei: Yay eats them

Rei: On with chapter 1!

(SORRY, sorry sorry sorry sorry, gomen nasai! Please don't kill me for how long it took, the others won't, it's just my bloody illness, the others will be longer too....)

Remus blinked; surprised that he had actually just gone through brick. His mom had told him what to expect now that he was a wizard, but no words could prepare anyone for that. He stared in awe at the train before him. The Hogwarts Express, it was magnificent. As he walked towards it he noticed Peter was following close at his heels and looked back at him. "Hey Peter, did you bring an owl with you?" he asked curiously as they got onboard. "Well...uh...no, not exactly," he mumbled quietly, "All I have is Whiskers, he's my rat. Mom said I'll have to use the school owls." Remus nodded, he also would be using the school owls. His parents were having financial difficulties because of his school supplies; he had had to walk to the station alone because his parents were both at work. Every compartment Remus passed was full and he sighed in exasperation. The last compartment appeared to be empty but Remus noticed the two boys laughing about something.

Sirius Black rolled his eyes at the black-haired boy across from him. "Seriously James, you can't actually expect me to agree with you?" he gave James a skeptical look. James cleaned his glasses again, petting the brown and white speckled owl on his lap, sending a glare towards Sirius. After all, everyone knows that chocolate frogs are WAY better then Bertie's silly every flavor beans, not once have I found a lemon strawberry cockroach so ha!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning as he ate a handful of Fizz Firecracker-Snap-Drops. James rolled his eyes as the other boy's mouth began to fizz and pop and crackle, sparks shooting out. "Come on Sirius, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are the best, and who except you would want a lemon strawberry cockroach flavored bean? Besides, Cocolate Frogs don't even jump in your stomach." James added, giving a bean to the white and brown owl next to him. "Still, Bertie is a stupid name for an owl, you should name her something else." Sirius grumbled, pushing his unruly hair away from his face. "Yeah, got any suggestions since you're so good at picking names?" James said teasingly. "How about naming her Willow?"

James and Sirius both looked up, startled by the voice. Remus cleared his throat, "Er,...sorry, I didn't mean to burst into your conversation, I was just wondering..if we could sit with you guys? There aren't any other compartments open..." he added hesitantly. Sirius laughed, "Of course, my names Sirius, and that idiot there is James." He grinned dodging a punch from James. Remus smiled, relieved, "Thanks, my name is Remus Lupin, and this is Peter." Remus gestured at the smaller boy next to him. James grinned "You know, I might just name her Willow afterall..."For the rest of the train ride they compared favorite sweets, talked about what they thought Hogwart's would be like and generally just had a good time.

Rei: So, other chappies will be longer, funnier, and generally more interesting, hope you enjoy!

Sei: mmmm candy.

Sirius: What are you guys doing?

Rei: Hello Padfoot! Enjoy the train ride?

Sirius: ooohhhh, I think I had too much candy --

Rei: Speaking of which, candy for reviewers, R&R Please!

Sei: CANDY!!!!


End file.
